Interstellar Destiny
by Ragnaroll
Summary: Tobey discovers something about his family. Something frightening. Add to that the request Becky's getting to save Lexicon from a neighboring, hostile planet, led by Miss Power. Together, these two, Huggy, Scoops, and Violet must travel through space to find answers.
1. Chapter 1

Late at night, Theodore "Tobey" McCallister was working heartily on one of his robots in his shed. He had grown even more intelligent at 15, but he still had yet to lose his feelings for Wordgirl. His destructive tendencies were indeed waning, however. He merely built for the purpose of building at this point. Tobey went on his rampages every few days, but they were becoming less intense. Tobey's robots were becoming far more powerful, however, which gave Tobey's crush a bit more trouble. The robots weren't the only things that changed. Tobey had taken to wearing cargo pants, a blue hoodie, and a black T-shirt.

Suddenly Tobey heard an explosion out in the city. He made no move to check it out; explosions and accidents were always normal- until his left eye stung. Some kind of instinct made him rush to the shed's doorway, and force it open, all while holding his eye. He looked towards a massive explosion near the water, and his eye began to change. The pupil in the center began to become more vertical, slanted. Tobey collapsed forward, crying out as his body began to give out a red-purple mist. The teenage boy held his eye, breaking directly through his glasses. His body began to convulse, and he fell on the grass, rolling around, crying out, and his body changing shape.

Claire McCallister, like any mother, rushed out to check on her son at breakneck speeds. She opened the back door to check on her son. "Tobey! What's-" she started, but the sight of her son's body stopped her. Claire shook her head, and rushed to her son's side. The last thing Tobey saw before he blacked out was his mother's face.

…

When Tobey woke up, he was in his bedroom. He shot up, startled. He looked both ways, and saw his mother, sitting in a chair, wrapped up in a blanket. **"Mother?"** Tobey started. To his surprise, his voice was distorted. His hand instantly went to his mouth- but he stopped when he saw his hand. It was pitch black, looked like a kind of armor, and his arm longer than what he was used to. Tobey rushed out of bed, to his mirror, and to his shock saw a creature coved in black, white, and red armor.

"Tobey." The boy, heard the familiar voice of his mother, and her turned to look at her. Tobey's mother looked at her feet. "I'm sorry you found out like this. But," she said, looking her son in his new eyes, "we have a lot to talk about."


	2. The New Tycoon

The New Tycoon

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything really belongs to Soup2Nuts. I just own the plot and many OCs._

…

Becky Botsford, AKA Wordgirl, walked to school, feeling extremely tired. She'd been awoken quite late, and had had to deal with the explosion on the coast of the city. She'd had a hard time getting up the next morning to say the least. As the girl walked, yawning, she bumped into someone's back.

"Oops, sorry," Becky said immediately, looking up. When she did, she had to bite back a grimace. She'd bumped into Tobey. "Ooooh. Sorry about that Tobey!" she went, trying to quickly head of the young inventor's potential fury. She was in no mood to deal with Tobey's tantrums with her lack of sleep, and a test to take during first period.

But Tobey didn't budge. He was looking at the ground, as if lost in thought, and was in no hurry to leave his thoughts. Becky became a bit worried. She grasped the boy genius's shoulders, and shook him gently. "Tobey!" she called. The boy snapped to attention.

"Oh. Good morning, Becky. Sorry I didn't notice you," Tobey said without a hint of his fake accent. Becky's eyes widened. "Umm, Tobey, are you OK?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I feel great today," he said, grinning widely. Tobey gently pried Becky off his shoulders, and stepped past her.

Becky, surprised at what had just transpired, was stuck, her mind going in overdrive. Her mouth however, summed up the most prominent thing she was thinking: "What the what just happened?"

…

Becky found herself staring at Tobey during class, while the boy in question was staring out the window with an odd look on his face. Violet poked her best friend with a pencil, eliciting a small yelp from the girl- one that did not escape the attention of the teacher, a dark-skinned man named Mr. Atticus. "Is something wrong, girls?" he asked sternly.

The best friends promptly shook their heads. Mr. Atticus was a good man, but that didn't stop him from handing out detentions. "No problems here, sir!" Becky responded nervously.

Mr. Atticus stared at the two suspiciously for a moment, before coming back to an important topic- "OK, kids, remember, we're going to have a assembly before lunch, in few minutes. All the children nodded, and went back to working silently.

But Violet noticed that Becky almost immediately went back to staring at Tobey. Violet smiled, giggling at her friend. She nudged Becky with her elbow lightly, eliciting a less surprised gasp from Becky than before. "Ooooh! Becky! Are you sure that Tobey is ready for commitment?" she asked, whispering . Becky looked at her friend, confused. Then she turned a deep shade of red, after realizing what her friend meant. "Wha- Violet, that's not it!" Becky denied profusely.

Becky turned away from her friend, huffing indignantly. Violet just grinned. But before either girl could say a word, the bell rang, signifying the assembly. Becky shot up quickly, and packed her things, Violet following suit. Becky spared Tobey a glance, watching the boy pack his things. Suddenly he looked up, making eye contact with Becky. The two stood for a moment, before Becky felt her blush return. She quickly left for the assembly hall.

…

In the massive gathering place that was the assembly hall, Becky sat next to Violet, who in turn, sat next to Scoops. As they waited for the announcement, Becky was lost in thought. She couldn't help but worry about Tobey. He wasn't acting as he normally would. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when the principal came onto the stage. "Hello, students!" she said.

The students all gave their own forms of greetings. After ensuring she had everyone's attention, she began to speak. "Now children, a new businessman is here to fund our school! He's new in town, so be polite! Please welcome- Mr. Carter Obscurum!" Becky was alert at that name. She'd seen it somewhere before. With that, a man with slick hair, a neat goatee, and wearing a black suit came onto the stage. "Hello, children! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" I am pleased to help such young, gifted minds."

"So," he continued, "I will be helping this school, funding new facilities and equipment for you all. And I sincerely hope that you will enjoy them. If you need me from here on in, I will be working on something rather special. Thank you for having me." And with that, the man left the stage.

"And that was Mr. Obscurum! Thank you all for your respectful silence. Now, go to lunch, and eat up!" the principal said politely.

…

Becky shovelled food into her mouth, eating slowly. Scoops and Violet sat with her, whispering. Becky finally had enough of _that._ "Okay, what's going on?" she asked, quite irritated. Violet and Scoops laughed. "Well, Beck, Violet was just telling me about your new staring habit. Into Tobey now, ehhh?" Becky blushed, and glared at her friends. "It's not like that!" she said, firmly denying what her friends were suggesting. "Then what is it?" Violet asked her best friend. Becky sighed, and began to explain.

"All day, Tobey's been weird. Just, not himself. I'm just a bit worried." With that, Becky spared the boy a glance- before she locked her eyes on him. Violet and Scoops followed her gaze, and they understood why Becky couldn't look away. Tobey was merely sitting down, but the anger he was giving off- it was far from normal, even for him. But Becky understood one thing. Tobey wasn't just giving off anger. He was giving off unbelievable levels of hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

The Warrior of Destruction

Becky, Violet, and Scoops walked side by side after the school day was over, each mulling over what they had seen. "I'll be honest," Scoops said, breaking the silence, I've seen Tobey mad, but never have I seen him **mad**. I felt like he wasn't even going to bother with the robots. I thought he was just going to blow something to kingdom come." Violet nodded. "But what could have made Tobey that mad?" she asked. No one had an answer to that.

Becky sighed, before she heard a familiar noise. All three teenagers turned around to see a massive robot behind them. Becky's heart almost stopped when she saw it. But to her surprise, the robot merely lowered its left hand, and let Tobey off on the ground. Becky swallowed nervously as Tobey approached them.

Tobey made directly for Becky, who prepared for the worst, and shut her eyes- when the boy genius spoke. "Hello, Becky." Becky's eyes snapped open, and looked at Tobey in shock. The boy hardly ever called her Becky. " _Umm_ … Hi, Tobey!" she said, nervously. "I was wondering," he began nervously, ", would you mind if I took you out on a date?"

Violet and Scoops jaws dropped. Tobey, _the_ Tobey, that could never stand Becky, but loved the superheroine, Wordgirl, was _asking the one person he was supposed to loathe ONE A DATE!?_ " Becky herself was currently in a state of shock, and had lost track of reality. Something, however, made her say, "Yeah, yeah, sure!"

Tobey looked like he could jump over the moon. "Okay," he said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six, alright?" Becky just nodded, stunned. "Great!" the blonde said, jumping into the robot's palm, yelling, "I'll see you then!"

The three friends could do nothing but watch as the giant robot walked away from them, with something of a skip in its step. That was the last thing Becky could remember before she passed out.

…

When Becky woke up, she was in her bedroom, with her head hanging off the side of her bed. She got up, and shook her head. A plus on being nigh-indestructible? It didn't hurt if you banged your head on something. At human speeds at least. However, what made Becky's head spin was the fact that she _had a date with Tobey!_ How was she going to tell her parents? They would freak out! Tobey had tried to crush their house! Becky shook her head. No, she had to try. This could be her opportunity to see if there was hope for Tobey.

She got up, and went to the door, TJ was there, sitting down, playing a game of Go Fish with Bob. Bob was winning. TJ looked up at his sister and smirked. "I hear someone has a boyfrienddddddddddd!" he taunted in a singsong voice. Becky glared at the boy. "TJ, don't even play with this." She warned. TJ just kept smirked and got up. "Guys!" he called, "She's up!" With a speed unknown to Becky, her parents, and her best friends were in front of her, pushing her back into her room.

Tim and Sally looked oddly calm for the situation. "Becky," her father started," your friends told us what happened." Becky opened her mouth, but her mother shushed her. "Becky, we're scared for you, but we won't stop this. Well, if you want us to, we will, but if you really feel sure about it, we won't stop it." Becky smile, and brought her parent's into a hug.

…

On the other side of Fair City, Carter Obscurum, business extraordinaire, was being driven in a black car on a deserted highway, staring out the window. A sudden movement caused his eyes to narrow, and he smiled widely- the smile of an excited man. "Stop the car," he ordered his driver. The man in the front nodded, and slammed his foot on the breaks. The car spun, and stopped, 10 yards in front of a lone figure. An armored figure, twirling a small knife in his hands. " **Hello, Carter,"** he greeted the man who was getting out of the car.

"And who might you be?" Carter asked, smirking. The figure stopped twirling the knife, and clenched it in his hand. **"I think you know very well who I am, Obscurum. And I think you know what I'm here to do,"** the armored being said.

Obscurum's smirk grew wider, as his hand went to his pocket. "Oh, I guess I do. But if you're here to kill me," Obscurum said, pulling out a ball with diamond shaped holes, "I won't let you do that easily!" And with that, Obscurum was enveloped in a black and purple suit of high tech armor. The knife in the armored figure's hands elongated into a sword, and the two charged at each other.

Obscurum punched the armored opponent, sending him skidding back several feet. However, his strike did little to deter his opponent. The figure instead pushed against the ground, and flew back at Obscurum, sending the man flying into the car. Obscurum shook his head, and pulled himself together just in time to see the point of a sword directly in his face. Obscurum moved just in time to dodge as the blade was embedded in his car.

Moving quickly, Obscurum quickly gave an uppercut to his opponent's stomach, sending the being flying. However, with lightning fast reflexes, his opponent flipped over, spreading false wings. While he was flying back, the being threw two knives in Obscurum's direction. Instinctively, the man dodged. He looked at the knives, and back at their thrower.

"You missed," Obscurum said, his arms crossed. The being tilted their head, and Obscurum had the impression that his opponent was smiling. He turned back to the knives, only to be wrapped up by a snake-like creature. The knives had transformed into creatures. The first to incapacitate Obscurum, making him wonder what the other was for. He looked back at the car.

To his horror, his driver was running away, from a fuse-acting snake-creature in the engine of the car. Obscurum tried to get out of the trap, to no avail. He looked back up at the fuse, which was near the end. The man said the only words that came to mind: "This is gonna hurt…"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

Becky heard the explosion in the midst of an animated talk with her friends in the shed. Her eyes widened, and she locked eyes with Bob. The monkey nodded. Becky looked towards Scoops and Violet. "Guys, I gotta go. Urgent stuff." That was the code. Scoops nodded, and Violet nervously bit her lip. However, the blonde nodded, and took Becky's hand. "Good luck," she told her friend.

The brown-skinned girl nodded. "Thanks, Violet." She hugged her best friend, before exciting the shed. Bob followed, and before long, the two were air born in their superhero incarnations.

Wordgirl flew directly towards the explosion at breakneck speed, thinking. Two explosions within two days? Was it a coincidence? But if it wasn't, that could mean that someone was in danger, far more than just an explosion. A serious killer could be in Fair City, and that wasn't a good thing. As Wordgirl got to her destination, she saw the real scope of what she was dealing with.

The bridge had a large dent in it, and it was still smoking. The girl looked on in horror as a terrifying armored figure was steadily walking towards a man with what looked like a high-tech bodysuit on, and the smoldering remains of a helmet. Looking closer, the girl recognized the fallen warrior as Carter Obscurum! The superhero watched as the sinister fighter pulled a knife from behind him, and ran his hand across it, elongating it into a sword.

From there, Becky could only describe what happened to her as instinct. She flew faster than she ever, with Huggy almost flying off her back. Before anyone could react, Wordgirl had punched the armored figure several feet back.

The armored figure flipped over, jamming his sword into the ground, slowing him down. He looked up, only to be struck again, directly in the face. This time, the figure was sent flying through the air. The opponent flipped in the air, spreading his false wings. His left hand went to his jaw, and he rubbed his face.

Wordgirl looked at her fists. She'd put more power behind her attack than she'd thought. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, her opponent was directly in front of her. He made a barehanded strike to her stomach, and sent her flying through the air. Captain Huggyface went skidding, and landed next to Obscurum. Wordgirl couldn't stop herself, but the kick delivered to her back sent her left, another sent her flying right. Wordgirl was being pummeled throughout the sky. Suddenly, the armored figure kicked her back to the ground.

Wordgirl cried out as she hit the ground. She'd never expected that much speed, in addition to being caught off guard. With that, her opponent landed next to her. Huggy rushed at him, in a kung fu manner kick.

Swiftly, the warrior threw a knife, which caught on Huggy's costume. He went sailing backwards again, getting jammed into a " _Sharp Turn"_ sign. Huggy struggled to free himself, but to no avail- he was stuck.

Wordgirl struggled to get up, and the girl was rolled over by her opponent. The armored figure placed a gentle hand on the red-clad girl's neck, as if checking for a pulse. Once he found what he was looking for, the being stood up over his opponent. **"Wordgirl."**

The girl looked up at being. "Yes?" she responded, her voice hoarse. **"I am Teodak MeeCloster. It is a pleasure to meet you."** the fighter politely introduced himself. Wordgirl gave a sarcastic laugh. "Care to explain what you're doing? I find you just tried to kill a mogul. And one of his liners blew up yesterday. I don't think that's a coincidence."

Teodak looked at the injured Obscurum, then turned his attention back to Wordgirl. **"We don't have time for the full story, but I will tell you this: He's a bad man. You shouldn't trust him."** Wordgirl scoffed. "You just tried to kill him. That's not a trust winning thing to do."

The armored warrior sighed, and looked skyward. **"We'll have to finish this discussion later. But,"** he looked at Wordgirl hard as he spoke, **"you shouldn't rely on that man."**

And with that, he spread his false wings, and took flight. Wordgirl pulled herself out of the ground, slowly, and stumbled over to Huggyface. She pulled the knife out of his costume and glared at it. _"Teodak, huh?"_ she thought. With that, she pocketed the weapon, and rushed over to The injured mogul.

…

Teodak flew a short way, before he found the car. He landed beside it as the driver rolled down the window. It was Claire McCallister. "Well?" she demanded. **"Couldn't kill him. Wordgirl intervened. Sorry."** Teodak apologized. Claire sighed. "Well, we've got next time. Change back, we're going home." she ordered. And with a mess of distorting flesh, Teodak became Tobey. He got into the front seat of the car. And with that, the two drove off.

 _Please review, and enjoy._


	4. A Dangerous First Date

A Dangerous First Date

Becky brushed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. She was deep in thought, not even noticing Bob rummaging through her hair. Her mind wandered back to that night, after the fight.

…

" _So, I meet the famous Wordgirl of Fair City!" Obscurum had said. He promptly dispelled his armor, turning it back into a ball-like orb, pocketed it, and shook her by the hand. "Thank you," he said, giving her a warm smile, "for saving me. If not for your timely intervention, I surely would have perished."_

 _The red-clad girl shook her head, blushing. "No, I didn't do much, I-" she started, before the man interjected. "Didn't do much? Nonsense!" the man said, smiling warmly. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have certainly breathed my last!"_

 _Wordgirl smiled, finally, was about to speak to the man a bit, before she heard a distressed squeaking noise. Wordgirl looked towards the source- and instantly felt guilty. Captain Huggyface was staring at her, his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. Wordgirl flew over to her sidekick. "Sorry, Huggy," she said as she wrenched the blade out of his costume._

 _The alien simian squeaked to the girl. Obscurum was a bit curious at the way the two communicated, before Wordgirl asked him a question. "So, why did this Teodak guy try to kill you?" Obscurum shook his head. "I have no idea. But I do have a few enemies- comes with being a billionaire." Wordgirl nodded, before her ears caught something rather odd. An abnormal beating pattern in Obscurum's heartrate. Somewhere, the man had lied._

 _Wordgirl began to levitate a few feet, Huggy on her back. "W-well, I, uh, gotta go! I'll see you around, Mr. Obscurum! And with that, the girl flew away._

…

Becky, deep in thought, got up, to Bob's surprise, and walked to her closet. She absentmindedly grabbed a pink blouse, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white boots. Bob squeaked: " _Becky, what are you doing?"_

The girl looked at the simian, snapping out of her train of thought. She looked down at the articles of clothing in her hands. Her eyes were suddenly snapped open as she realized what she was doing. "I think I was getting ready for a date!" she said, remembering what she had agreed to. Becky rushed, and hurriedly put the articles on, as Bob sat on the bed, scratching his head. Suddenly, a theory hit him like thunder. _"Were you looking forward to this date?"_ he asked, casually.

Becky froze in the middle of putting her boots on. She slowly turned to Bob, her face a bit red. "W-w-what?! No, I- I…" Becky trailed off, and sighed. "I don't know," she confessed. "I know he's a bad guy and all, but as we grew up, he mellowed out a bit. We all grew up, but somewhere, I guess I didn't know what to think of him anymore. Get it?"

Bob contemplated what his friend told him. _"Becky, I can't pretend that I understand what you're going through. But I think that this date might help you. So, I hope you can enjoy yourself, and I hope that it helps you."_

Becky smiled at her friend's understanding. "Thanks Bob, she said, pulling the simian into a hug.

…

 _5:45_

Tobey swallowed nervously as he walked to Becky's house. He had never taken a girl out, so he was hoping that casual clothes wouldn't be a problem. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black cargo pants, and black boots. A pair of safety glasses were on his forehead, and he had a watch on his wrist. He was wearing a bright blue backpack, which appeared to be somewhat full.

Tobey stopped in front of the door, and tried to hype himself up before ringing the doorbell. After a few moment, Tim Botsford opened the door. His eyes widened. "Well, Tobey! You're early!"

Tobey gave a sheepish grin, and laughed kindly. "Yeah, my mother told me that a good gentleman comes a bit early, so here I am!"

Tim grinned. "Well, com on in!" he requested of the boy genius. Tobey was happy to oblige, and Tim called up the stairs, "Becky! Tobey's here!" The two heard a heavy thud, an _Oooof_ , and a slightly frazzled Becky was suddenly at the top of the stairs.

Tobey and Tim looked at each other, and decided not to remark. "Sooooo," Tobey started, " are you ready to go?" The girl nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The blonde beckoned her down the stairs, an invitation she took quite readily, eager to forget her recent fall. Tim ruffled Becky's hair, which caused the girl to huff. Her father grinned. Then, he was all business.

"Okay you two, all seriousness here. I want you to be back by 10. Call if you're going to be late, but don't stay out all night. And so help me, if I find that my little girl is pregnant by the end of this…"

Becky and Tobey blushed heavily at the last part. " **Dad!** " Becky yelled at her father. "Just joking… kind of." the man said, not meeting their eyes. The two teenagers looked at each other. They waved goodbye to Mr. Botsford, and went on their way.

…

Becky looked at Tobey, while the boy was grinning up a storm. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small device, a box. Becky looked at the device, curious. Tobey noticed her stare, and grinned. He put the box on the ground, and pushed a button on his watch. Suddenly, the box erupted into one of Tobey's robot. Becky's jaw dropped, as Tobey had the robot lower it's hand.

As Tobey walked towards the machine, he glance at Becky, who looked a bit nervous. "Relax," he said, "I'm not taking you to watch a rampage." Becky looked at him skeptically. "It's true!" he said. "This is just our ride!" Becky looked at him, sighed, and allowed him to lead her into the robot's palm.

The robot was soon on it's way, with Becky and Tobey on it's shoulders. Becky was staring at Tobey, nervous, but the boy was actually walking them away from the city. Becky stared at him, curious, when she notice a large wheel in the air. There was a ferris wheel, stands- Tobey had taken them to a carnival. Becky's jaw dropped. Tobey took one look at her and laughed.

Becky's astonished look turned into a curious one. "How'd you know this would be here?" she asked Tobey. The boy grinned, and explained. "I heard from my mom that this would be here a few days ago. Figured I could use a little downtime. I guess," he said, shifting so that Becky couldn't see his face, "I thought it would be nice if you came too."

Becky had the sudden thought that Tobey was blushing. Her own face flooded with heat, and the two went through a very awkward silence. Tobey had the robot put them down a few minutes away from the carnival, as to not freak anyone out. The duo walked to the festivities, and as they played around a bit, their nerves left them, and the two began to ride rides, eat sweets, and let the date be as it was.

…

Tobey had a burger and fries, and Becky had managed to get her hands on some pizza. The two were sitting across from each other at a table, eating and talking.

"TJ really keeps _that_ under his pillow?" Tobey asked, amused. Becky nodded. "Yep, he keeps a purple unicorn under his pillow. He likes to think no one knows about it, but it's a pretty public house secret."

The boy laughed, and while he was distracted, Becky went for some of his fries. The boy reacted quickly, and grabbed Becky by the wrist. Suddenly, Tobey's face dropped. Becky noticed this, and apologized. "Sorry, Tobey. Didn't know your fries meant so much to you…"

The boy shook his head, and gave a somewhat forced smile. "It's nothing, I-"

Suddenly, a scream rang out through the carnival, and Tobey released Becky. Becky looked around, and saw a huge hulking beast, with a stony body, razor claws, and fangs sharper than knives. Becky stared at the beast, not realizing a large piece of debris was flying in their direction. Tobey, faster than Becky had ever seen him move, leapt over the table, grabbed Becky, and the two went flying, narrowly avoiding being crushed.

Becky skidded a few feet away from Tobey, who was staring at the creature with eyes like a child who saw something confusing. Becky, however, jumped to her feet, and grabbed Tobey, raising the boy to his feet.

"Run, Tobey!" she ordered. The boy shook his head. "No way, Becky. I'm not going to just leave you!" The girl growled at him.

" Tobey, please, just do it!" The boy's eyes widened. Becky's eyes had begun to fill with angry tears, guilt, and a few other things Tobey couldn't discern. The boy closed his eyes and sighed. He took the girl by her shoulders, and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Becky blushed and her hand went to her forehead. But Tobey was already speaking. "Just be safe, okay? I'll do what I can too." And with that, the boy was on his way, running with the rest of the fleeing crowd.

Becky ran in the direction of the monster, searching for a place to transform. She saw a rather unfortunate, but passable place- a portapotty. She reluctantly went inside, and locked the door. With a "Word UP!", a flash of red light, and she was ready to rumble.

The girl flew out of the portapotty, and landed directly in front of the monster. "Okay, ugly! What's your deal?"

The creature glared at her, looking somewhat offended, and roared, before slapping her aside. Wordgirl went flying through several stands, eventually skidding to a stop just in front of the ferris wheel. The girl got to her feet, and flew at the creature, faster than she'd ever gone before. Becky pulled back her fist, and threw a mighty punch. The monster moved quickly with a speed that belied its size, but the superheroine succeeded in breaking off part of the creature.

However, with a speed just as great, the creature grabbed the girl by the cape, and threw her directly into the ferris wheel. Wordgirl groaned, stunned, looking at the stone beast as she recovered.

Suddenly, she heard a creaking noise. The red-clad girl looked up, to find that her impact had damaged the ferris wheel- it was going to fall, and people were still on it. The girl turned, and pushed the wheel back into place.

Behind her the creature was lumbering towards her, poised to strike. The teenage superhero grimace, not able to multitask in these conditions. She shut her eyes, and braced for the impact.

A loud " **BOOM"** was heard, but Wordgirl felt no pain. She opened one eye, and looked behind her. What she saw made her mouth drop open.

Teodak Meecloster, heer opponent from the previous night, had caught the fist of the stone creature with one hand. Her newest enemy had just saved her.

 _Plot twist anyone? Did anyone see this coming? Just checking! Please review!_


End file.
